Electronic components of computing devices and other types of electronic devices usually generate heat during operation. To prevent damage to such electronic components, the generated heat is desirably removed from the components. One common way to remove the heat generated by electronic components is to employ heat sinks. A heat sink is thermally coupled to an electronic component, and draws the heat generated by the component away from the component. The heat sink itself may be cooled by using a gaseous or liquid fluid to exhaust the heat from the heat sink, or to otherwise mitigate this heat.